Octavian, el romano enajenado regresa
by margarita03
Summary: Octavian nunca pensó en conseguir salir del inframundo, pero ahora que lo había hecho, iría por venganza y quizá por amor.


Nota: Ambientado después de la guerra de Gea.

* * *

Haber perdido la vida de una manera tan estúpida no era algo fácil de aceptar, lo peor era que nadie se había parado unos segundos para honrarlo como se debía; Octavian estaba furioso con todos y con la muerte... Sólo un poco, enojarse con alguien tan atractivo era casi imposible, pero lo intentaba porque después de todo él ya había visto a alguien que quizá rozara con esa belleza, alguien que tenía una belleza que casi le había hecho rendirse en la guerra, pero su terquedad ahora lo había alejado demasiado de Rachel Elizabeth Dare... Y lo había matado. Vivo nunca lo aceptaría y ahora que estaba muerto, le costaba un poco pero era más fácil darse cuenta que su rostro se le había grabado en el corazón

-No es una separación eterna, todos mueren, todos. Sólo tengo que esperar y la volveré a ver, la haré mía y haré que pague... Y que me ame- el chico se repetía eso mientras esperaba a ser juzgado en el Hades por los jueces, pero él ya sabía que cosa le tocaría: Los campos de castigo. Levesque y Di Angelo sólo le dirían a su papi y listo: Castigo eterno.

Gruñendo pasó al lado de Cerberos, el perro de tres cabezas del inframundo, el gruñido le fue devuelto por el perro. Cuando siguió caminando oyó como si alguien le llamara y prestó atención

-Eh, chico ¿Quieres salir de esta?-

-Claro, pero es imposible. Ya hemos pasado al perro... Es imposible hasta para mi- Octavian tenía ese dejo de tono arrogante pero asustado en la voz -Además ¿Porqué me ayudarías?-

-Porque voy tras los siete y necesito aliados. Además no es imposible salir de aquí ¿No has oído todas esas historias sobre gente que se escapó de aquí? Si suficientes nos unimos, podremos hacer algo-

-Eres un semidiós- afirmó Octavian nervioso -Yo... -

-Eres un legado, lo sé y es perfecto. Sé quien eres, oí cosas de ti, no te contaría nada si no fuera así ¿Te unes o no?- el tipo tenía un brillo malicioso en la mirada pero Octavian sabía que era su única oportunidad... -Acepto-

...

Luego de haber salido del alcance de Cerberos sin que los jueces ni el perro se dieran cuenta, los 6 semidioses y medio, corrieron hasta una parte rocosa cercana a donde Caronte desembarcaba

-Justo por aquí, Weigert- el hombre señaló un lugar entre dos piedras protuberantes -Éste es el punto débil-

-Hombre, que suerte que nadie ha dado la alar...- Weigert no pudo continuar hablando porque el hombre misterioso lo silenció al instante -Si hablas sin cuidado se nos acabará la suerte, ahora haz lo tuyo-

El chico Weigert asintió y empezó a concentrarse. No parecía tener más de diecinueve años, tenía cabello chocolate oscuro y ojos tímidos, pero perturbadores. Con gran esfuerzo de parte del semi-dios, unos tallos gruesos de plantas empezaron a surgir de manera descontrolada, haciendo un agujero y el hombre le pidió que se detuviera -Con eso será suficiente, somos almas y nos podemos colar por ese estrecho. Sólo imaginen que salen por ahí, imaginen con fuerza y los veré del otro lado- dicho esto despareció dejándolos a todos molestos y aterrados. Octavian estaba indignado ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar tirado al mejor pretor que había tenido Nueva Roma?

Luego de unos minutos tres semidioses habían logrado cruzar a duras penas, sólo quedaban un hijo de Venus y Octavian quien no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte. Haber confiado en ese tipo había sido otra de sus malas decisiones y la iba a pagar junto con el chico de Venus quien se lamentaba por su amada -Que será de ella sin mi, la amo tanto. No puede ser que nuestro amor muera aquí- entonces suspiró y ese suspiro hizo que Octavian pensara en Rachel -¡No debo rendirme, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle pagar! Y hacer que se enamore de mi ¡Todos morirán por arruinar mis planes!- Entonces, cuando terminó de hablar con tanto entusiasmo, pudo sentir como si fuera succionado por el estrecho y antes de llegar al otro lado oyó al chico de Venus decir -Ojalá no hubiera matado a nadie en la guerra- y pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa y odio cuando vio a Octavian salir; pero eso ya no importaba, ya estaba prácticamente del otro lado e iría por venganza... Y quizá amor.

Al llegar del otro lado oyó rumores que le hicieron sentir una especie de placer retorcido: Apolo sería severamente castigado y los oráculos habían empezado a fallar -Parece obra de Némesis, favorece perfectamente mi venganza-

El fantasma misterioso no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no importaba, sólo tenía que moverse de inmediato, antes de que "sus amigos del otro lado" se dieran cuenta que ya no estaba. Sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba hasta alejarse de aquél sitio, ya le estaba agarrando el truco a su nuevo estado. "De quién me vengaré primero?... ¿Reyna, Jasón o Jackson?

Como la colina mestiza estaba más cerca decidió que Jackson sería el primero. Ahora que todo estaba en orden empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de vengarse de Jackson y tras horas dio con la respuesta: los pondría todos contra todos en el campamento, susurrándole en el oído a cada campista, sólo debería tener cuidado con el hijo de Hades. En realidad la idea había surgido de una de las conversaciones con el mismo fantasma misterioso que lo había ayudado a escapar. Al parecer los fantasmas tienen una habilidad equivalente al embruja-habla pero solo si se sabe bien cómo hacer.

El semi-dios había sido fantasma durante mucho y se había escapado ya varias veces del inframundo. Si tenía suerte encontraría a los otros espíritus que escaparon en el campamento, les contaría su plan y se volvería el líder de los fantasmas renegados... Eso sonaba bien, después de todo el servía para gobernar. Flotaba a toda marcha con toda su ira desmedida que le servía de enfoque para llegar al tonto campamento de semi-dioses.

Quien sabe como hubiera resultado todo si no hubiera tenido la mala suerte de toparse con una melena rojiza y rizada que él bien conocía: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. No paró a propósito, pero terminó muy cerca de la chica que por suerte no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida como los recodaba, incluso ese aire despreocupado y sus manchas de colores sobre la ropa eran irresistibles; pero sentía esos sentimientos proliferar peor que cuando estaba en vida, quizá se había enamorado más después de la muerte o quizá sea porque después de morir no tenía que aparentar, no tenía que preocuparse por nada mas que de sus propios deseos y sentimientos... Puaj, ya empezaba a sentirse enfluenciado por Afrodita. Se sintió ridículo siguiendo a Rachel, ¡Él debería estar cobrando venganza contra los semidioses del apestoso campamento y en especial de Percy Jackson!

Una vez más sintió el impulso que le daba la ira y empezó a marcharse hasta donde encontraría su venganza, pero escuchó algo que lo hizo pesado y clavado justo al lado de la chica.

-Apolo está en problemas y yo tengo que ayudarle ¿Pero cómo lo haré?- la mirada pensativa definitivamente le quedaba a Rachel, pero el que ayudara a Apolo no le gustaba en nada.

-No lo ayudes, déjalo a él y a esos semi-dioses... Vive tu vida sin ellos, seguro que la pasas mejor- susurró casi sin pensar, claro que cuando se dio cuenta, se tapó la boca de inmediato y trató de salir del rango visual de Rachel, pero no podía moverse a su gusto ya que ahora su enfoque era ella.

-¿Quién... ?- Pero ella no dijo nada más, quizá fuera porque estaba en una de esas escuelas para mortales y no quería quedar en evidencia. Pero a continuación se dirigió a un aula que estaba vacía y Octavian sin poder evitarlo la siguió a cierta distancia, aún con sus manos tapando su boca.

Rachel pasó su mano sobre una mesa con todo tipo de herramientas de arte y la detuvo cerca de un cincel -Ahora... ¿Quién dijo eso?-

Octavian rió, ya no cubría su boca con sus manos -¿De que te servirá un cincel contra un fantasma, niña tonta?- dicho esto se acercó a ella como una abeja atraída por el panal, viéndola de cerca, ya entendía porqué su ancestro le tenía tanta predilección. Ella parecía estar lidiando con el miedo de una manera bastante productiva: estaba maquinando un plan, sus ojos la delataban.

Octavian posó su mano cerca del cincel -No te haré daño- y enseguida recibió una mirada de incredulidad por parte Rachel. Entonces lo pensó mejor y agregó -No te haré daño si me dices donde está Percy Jackson- usó su normal tono despectivo.

-No sé donde está- dijo con cautela, mirando hacia la puerta -Pierdes tu tiempo-

-¿Siquiera me recuerdas?- A pesar de estar muerto sintió un calor extraño en las mejillas y pensó que debería tener cuidado con lo que decía o ella se daría cuenta -Si me recuerdas, sabrás que siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

-Hm, si como una muerte a manos de una súper-catapulta o ¿Cómo era? ¿Onagaro? que por cierto, era tuya- Rachel sonrió triunfal y él no pudo evitar emocionarse por haberla hecho sonreír... Así fuera con el recuerdo de su muerte, esperen, eso no era gracioso. -Si... ¿Sabes que también es gracioso? ¿No? Bueno, que voy a vengarme de todos por eso- debió salir mas atemorizante de lo que calculó, porque ella palideció de inmediato

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, me ayudarás a matar a los que interfirieron en mi camino- dijo tratando de usar el embruja-habla. Esperaba con ansias que funcionara porque de nuevo eso le había salido sin que lo pensara. La miró expectante, ella parecía confundida.

-Me ayudarás- puso más voluntad a las palabras -Lo harás ¡Dilo!-

La pelirroja ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y él pensó que había fallado hasta que ella balbuceó -Te ayudaré- Octavian estuvo a punto de cantar victoria, pero los ojos de la chica brillaron terriblemente verdes -No, no te ayudará- dijo una voz lejana que parecía provenir de Rachel; ese debería ser el espíritu de Delfos, el que se suponía que ya no debería funcionar.

-¡No es justo!- chilló Octavian, pero el oráculo no le hizo mucho caso y su presencia empezó a disiparse. Rachel estaba molesta -¡Te ayudaré pero a regresar al inframundo!- al parecer ella no había estado mirando hacia la puerta porque estuviera pensando en un plan de escape, estaba esperando a que se formara un arcoiris con la luz solar que entraba por la ventana y el cristal romboide que hacía de pomo en la puerta. Cuando éste se formó, ella sacó un dragma (que le habían regalado para casos de emergencia), lo arrojó hacia el pequeño arcoiris refractado por el pomo de cristal y dijo las palabras para invocar a la diosa iris. Sorprendentemente funcionó.

-¡Nico! Fantasma, ayuda- dijo mientras esquivaba uno que otro objeto que el fantasma lanzaba, entonces la imagen holográfica desapareció sin siquiera esperar a que Nico hablara. Octavian parecía tener varios objetos al rededor de sí, flotando, esperando el momento de ser arrojados. Rachel escapaba de cada arremetida de objetos de arte, pero le extrañó que ningún objeto parecía ser lanzado con intención de darle -¿A que estás jugando?- gruñó la chica y vio en él una expresión dudosa, como entre la locura y algo más.

-Mi vida acabó y ustedes siguieron como si nada ¡Yo se suponía que sería el salvador en esa guerra! Hice lo que hice para salvarlos, a todos esos mal agradecidos ¿Que tenía de malo ser egoísta, si al final terminaría salvándolos a todos? Apolo me lo prometió ¿Sabes? ¡Me prometió que yo sería el que salvaría a los romanos y me llevaría la gloria! Pero en cambio... En cambio morí de manera humillante ¡Así que quiero mi venganza!- Las paredes, el piso, los ventanales, todo había empezado a vibrar; la mirada de Octavian estaba encendida en odio y auto-compasión.

La cosa se hubiera puesto fea si Rachel no hubiera empezado a hablarle al romano enajenado que tenía frente a ella, ganando tiempo. Pensó que quizá el chico no estaba siendo sincero con nadie, ni con él mismo, pues había tenido un comportamiento muy extraño y algo diferente de la última vez que lo vio. Ahora veía algo más en él. Quizá, sí era cierto que el chico había tomado ese rumbo tan torcido por culpa de Apolo, que alimentó su ambición sin saber lo que desataría, quizá y sólo quizá era culpa del dios del sol, pero la culpa no era sólo suya.

-Culpa a Apolo si quieres, pero pediste la profecía por ti mismo, aún después de que se te advirtió que todavía no era tiempo-

-¡No! Nadie me advirtió nada- chilló Octavian haciendo vibrar aún más las cosas, el vidrio parecía estar en su límite y a punto de estallar

-Tu elegiste no oír las advertencias- sentenció Rachel

-¿Así que según tú, me merezco esto?- Su voz era chillona y peligrosa, con ese dejo de odiosidad de cuando estaba vivo. El vidrio estaba ya agrietándose cuando Nico apareció con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía cansado pero no le tomó ni unos segundos hacer que la tierra se abriera y empezara a aspirar a Octavian quien chillaba intentando escapar.

-¡No voy a volver! ¡No me harás volver hijo de Hades!- Usó toda la voluntad que le quedaba en esas palabras pero Nico sólo sonrió y lo miró con esos ojos fríos, crueles -¿Embruja-habla? No funciona como crees, no eres un hijo de afrodita eres un fantasma, pero buen intento. Ahora me dirás quién te ayudó a escapar-

Octavian sonrió y miró hacia Rachel con una expresión menos odiosa, una expresión sólo para ella-Pierdes tu tiempo- En ese fugaz instante ella lo vio en sus ojos, una parte salvable que no estaba corrupta, pero no pudo decirle nada.

Nico sintió un tirón fuerte en el estómago y supo que ya estaba abusando de su poder, así que se encogió de hombros y la tierra empezó a cerrase aspirando cada vez más a Octavian quién ya casi había sido succionado por la tierra hacia el lugar a donde ahora pertenecía.

-Su alma está confusa y por eso esto está tardando- Nico miró a Rachel que estaba pálida, tanto como él- pero no e preocupes ya casi está hecho-

Rachel podía ver como, Nico estaba esforzándose y supo que tenía que hacer o decir algo -Eh, Octavian, tengo la impresión de que muy en el fondo no eres tan mala persona. Toma mejores decisiones en la próxima vida, espero verlo algún día, en otra vida quizá- Nico iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el cierre definitivo de su aspiradora de fantasmas, entonces miró con algo que parecía una expresión de sorpresa a Rachel, quién seguía pálida pero con una fina línea de sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Podrá renacer?-

-Trató de matarte- Nico levantó una silla del suelo y se dejó caer en ésta

-¿Renacerá?- Rachel imitó la acción de Nico

-No lo sé, quizá, después de que reciba su castigo. Pero eso toma su tiempo-

-Bien- ella se acomodó en su silla

-Bien- él hizo lo mismo pero con lentitud, dandole a entender que estaba cansado

-Gracias por venir, de verdad. Por cierto, estaba tras Percy-

-Todo el mundo va siempres tras él... - suspiró- Y no necesitas agradecerme, después de todo si no fuera por ti no hubiera localizado tan rápido a Octavian. Uno menos en mi lista- Rachel lo miró interrogante y Nico empezó a levantarse con dificultad de la silla

-¿Me contarás?-

-No necesitas saberlo- Nico estaba buscando un lugar con sombra en el salón

-Deberías descansar un poco aquí, luces cansado-

-Descansa tú, yo aún tengo trabajo- gruñó levemente

-A tu doctor no le va a gustar- Tras ese comentario, Nico la miró con seriedad, pero ella no se arrepintió de decirlo porque siempre (desde que Will y Nico estaban juntos) había querido decirlo

-No, no le va a gustar- suspiró y desapareció entre las sombras.

-Bueno... Octavian, ¿Porqué habría vendo a donde estaba yo?- Rachel salió discretamente de aula y susurró para sí misma -Y luego está el asunto del oráculo... Después de estar en silencio tanto tiempo aparece de la nada. Debería seguir tratando de ponerme en contacto con él-

Mientras tanto, en el inframundo. Octavian había bajado de manera violenta, justo en frente de los jueces y al lado del hijo de Venus quien al parecer (por su sonrisa de satisfacción) lo había delatado. La sentencia de Octavian no había empeorado mucho, sólo había sido alargada, pero esta vez aceptó su castigo, siempre teniendo en mente las palabras de Rachel, que se resumían (para él) en un "Espero verte en otra vida", recordar esa voz ahí era de lo más cálido.

Esperaba volverla a encontrar si le daban la oportunidad de renacer. Las cosas y las circunstancias serían diferentes, al menos lo esperaba. Por ahora estaba experimentando su castigo que era, ser apuñalado por todo su cuerpo por montones de ositos de felpa; quizá fuera un fantasma ahora, pero el dolor le hacía pensar que ya no lo era; lo peor es que una vez que ya no había sitio para apuñalar, su cuerpo sanaba y volvía a repetirse el castigo.

Así estaría durante un buen tiempo.


End file.
